The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to conveyors having transfer platforms over which articles travel between end-to-end conveyors.
Belt conveyors are often arranged end to end with a gap between the downstream end of an upstream conveyor belt and the upstream end of a downstream conveyor belt. A deadplate is conventionally positioned in the gap to provide a ride-over surface for products transferring across the gap from the upstream conveyor to the downstream conveyor. The deadplate allows a smoother product transfer across the gap between the confronting ends of the two conveyors. The deadplate is conventionally affixed to the conveyor frame with its upper product-transfer surface generally coplanar with the top conveying surfaces of the upstream and downstream conveyors. Some deadplates include passive, article-supporting rollers for a lower-friction transfer from conveyor to conveyor. But product can become stranded on deadplates with or without rollers when the upstream conveyor stops.